That Butterfly Feeling
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: Starfire's affections for Robin have begun to change, and suddenly starts to have feelings for Speedy. After a talk with Raven, the demoness convinces her alien friend to 'follow her heart'.


**That Butterfly Feeling - by Cerulean Leader**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Hasn't been proof-read.**

**Couple/s: One-sided StarfirexSpeedy, slight Robrae, slight RobStar.**

**Summary: Starfire's feelings for Robin have begun to change, and suddenly starts to have feelings for Speedy. After a talk with Raven, the demoness convinces her alien friend to 'follow her heart'.**

* * *

><p>"Friend Raven!" a bubbly voice yelled. The voice was filled with worry, and it came from a scarlet-haired Tamaranean. The girl bounced on her toes in front of a metal door, concern creasing on her delicate features.<p>

A wisp indicated that the metal door opened, revealing another figure with a cobalt blue hood pulled over her dark hair and a raised eyebrow, showing that she was waiting for an explanation. "Yes, Starfire?"

Starfire looked at her friend, tears at the corners of her eyes. "Raven, I have been doing something most horrible behind Robin's back!" she said fearfully, bringing her nails to her lips as she bit them nervously. "I must tell you what it is!"

"Umm… alright, talk to me." The other girl said, opening her door a little wider so she could step into the hallway.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, grabbing onto Raven's arm with her vice-like grip as she whisked the sorceress to the roof, a sunset glazing over the concrete as the two girls sat on the edge of the tower.

"So, what is so bad that you've been doing, Star?" Raven asked in her monotone, the gentle breeze pulling off the hood off her head as the wind swung her and Starfire's long locks slightly and slowly.

"You know how I am in a relation of the ship with Robin? Well, those butterflies of feelings I mostly get around Robin do not appear when I am with him anymore…"

Starfire sounded so upset and guilty, that not even Raven had advice for the usually cheerful girl. The half-demoness was clueless about what to say.

"They only come when I think about friend Speedy." The alien added, her voice muffled as she had her head in her hands.

Raven opened her mouth in surprise. "Speedy?"

"I know, friend Raven, I'm a terrible person!" she wailed looking up at Raven; her emerald eyes widened even more than they usually were, sparking with tears. "I don't know what to tell Robin!"

"You're feelings are changing, Star, it's natural. You can't control your emotions, let alone decide who you're going to like."

The redhead sighed in response. "But I do not wish to hurt Robin."

"Look, you guys have been dating since our encounter in Tokyo. Maybe you just want to go visit Titans' East or something—"

"No, Raven, I'm the being of serious here." Starfire sighed, looking out into the distance and stepping forward with her hands clutched at her chest. "I am fearful that I am going to hurt Robin with these new… feelings."

The alien closed her emerald eyes with her face downcast. "What am I to do?"

Raven didn't like seeing one of her best friend's like this, feeling like they were the most horrible person in the world. What was worse, though, was that it was Starfire.

How was Raven to help?

"I understand how you're feeling. No, it's never happened to me," she said quickly, when Starfire glanced at her curiously. "But I think you should do what your heart is telling you."

With that said, the demoness placed a hand comfortingly on her friend's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before leaving the roof with a swish of her cloak.

After Raven's departure, Starfire moved to sit down on the Tower's edge, swinging her long, tanned legs as she stared at the setting sun. "Do what my heart tells me?" she repeated softly.

After a little while, Starfire finally went downstairs into the common room, clutching one of her arms as she continued to look down at the floor. Beeping sounds and the click of buttons were heard and our resident alien glanced over towards the arched sofa to where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games again.

"You're going down, dude!"

"In your dreams, grass stain!"

"Friends, have you seen Robin?" Starfire interrupted, walking over the competitive duo. They paused the game and turned to face her, Beast Boy jumping and kneeling on the couch, and placing his hands on the backrest.

"Nope, sorry, Star." Cyborg replied. Beast Boy didn't bother to respond, only deciding to shrug his shoulders as an answer.

"You were looking for me, Starfire?"

Starfire turned to look at the Boy Wonder, as she glanced at his face with a guilty expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving towards her with his masked eyes looking at his girlfriend. He was worried now. Was something happening to her?

The gaming friends felt that the two needed their privacy so they quickly turned off the game and rushed out of the room.

"Dear Robin, I must tell you something…" she said gently, rubbing her arm.

"Tell me," Robin replied, tilting his spiky-haired head to the side.

"I feel horribly guilty, Robin..." she said hesitantly, stepping back slightly. Her eyes suddenly became very interested in the carpet covered floor. She twisted the right toe of her purple boot into the ground. She didn't know how to tell him. How was she supposed to tell him? "...The feelings I have for you have seemed too... Oh, how am I supposed to say this-"

He seemed to sense what she was implying, for he raised his hand for her to quiet down. She silenced herself immediately before looking at him.

"I know what you mean, Star, so it's okay. I've been thinking the same thing." the black-haired teenager said, smiling slightly. "My feelings have started to change for you also..."

"That butterfly feeling I usually get when I am doing the thinking of you or when I'm with you has now seemed to happen when I am doing the thinking of Friend Speedy."

He smiled at her gently, pulling her into a hug. "We're good?"

She hugged him back. "We're good."

He pulled away, and started to walk off and she smiled slyly at his back. "By the way, Robin, good luck with Friend Raven. She'll come do the coming of around eventually." She had noticed him stealing glances in her demoness friend's direction, but had thought nothing of it until now.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly turned to face her. He nodded in response. "And you with Speedy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is possibly one of the worst one-shot's I have ever written. Not how I planned to come out at all, but I'm posting it anyway.**

**To any Robin x Starfire fans; please do not review just to flame me. I honestly don't give a damn about your opinions on who should be together. 'OMG, noo, don't put Starfire and Speedy together! It should be Robin and Starfire! I hate you now. :( :( :('. You guys have no idea how many reviews on Robin x Raven stories I've read like that.**

**Word Count: 1109**

**On a more positive note, please review. They're greatly appreciated. :D**

**~CL**


End file.
